


Bedtime, Baby

by AWitchWrites



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Frank Iero, Teasing, Top Gerard Way, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard catches Frank touching himself when he's supposed to be asleep and punishes his baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock/gifts), [princessfrerard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfrerard/gifts).



> I'm a dirty sinner and there is a significant lack of daddy kink fanfiction for Top!Gerard so I decided to write my own. Shameless smut.

The house is mostly quiet except for the sound of the record he has playing and the scratching of his pencil against the paper. It usually is at this time of night. Frankie, his little baby boy is or should be in bed asleep by now since it's an hour or so past his bedtime.  
There aren't many rules in their relationship that crossover into their domestic life and most are limited to play and scenes they do. But Frankie likes to be controlled, not all the time but he likes to he told when he can and cannot do things. And Gerard likes to have this control. So they have bedtime rules. That usually are enforced everyday that Frank is in littlespace, most days.

Frank is usually very well behaved apart from the odd moment of mischief every so often. He likes to please his Daddy. He likes the rewards. So Gerard wasn't expecting anything to be amiss that night. He sighed a little and put his sketchbook away when the ideas stop flowing through his head and his inspiration hits a dead end. Checking the time, Gerard stood and began to gather up his things, tidying them for the morning but leaving them where they were. The record was turned off next before he turned off the lights, making sure the doors were locked before he headed upstairs to check on Frankie before he showered and got into bed himself. 

He frowned a little when he reached the top of the stairs, seeing that the bedroom door was open a tad and the light was still on. Assuming Frank had fallen asleep with the light on, Gerard rolled his eyes fondly and quietly walked towards the bedroom to turn it off without waking his princess. He hadn't been expecting the tiny gasp he heard when he got closer to the door, followed by a quiet breathless whine. Frowning, he peeked through the opening in the doorway, glancing into the room. 

Frank was spread out on top of the covers, one hand covering his mouth and eyes as he palmed himself lightly through a pair of pale pink panties. He obviously hadn't heard Gerard come upstairs yet because he carried on, teasing the tip of his cock through the panties, letting out soft moans. Gerard bit his lip to stay quiet, eyes darkening as he watched his baby touch himself, wanting to see how far Frank would go, how long he could bear to watch before he lost control. His cock was already hardening in his jeans as he watched Frank and he pressed his hand against the tenting in his pants, taking in a deep breath. 

Gerard watched, slipping a hand down his jeans to stroke himself slowly, as Frank brought a hand up to his mouth and sucked on 3 of his fingers. Frank moved his hand away from his cock, slipping the fingers that had just been in his mouth down underneath the panties, pushing one inside himself. It took him arching his back and letting out a small gasp of “Daddy!” for Gerard to lose it, moving his hand out of his jeans. He growled to himself, finally making his presence known to Frank who squeaked and pulled his hands away from himself as Gerard stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. 

They both stared at each other for a moment, silently, both breathing hard, Gerard staring over at Frank, eyes dark with lust and anger, Frank staring back with nervousness and excitement. Neither moved for a moment, until Gerard took a deep breath, collecting himself and standing up straighter, stepping closer to Frank, still spread out on the bed in his panties, looking fucking obscene. His cock was still hard and leaking, creating a wet patch at the front of the panties, his legs still spread wide.

“What are you doing, baby boy? It's past your bedtime.” Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at him and stepped closer. 

“I- I'm sorry Daddy…” Frank murmured shyly as he looked up at him, blushing deeply. “I was just playing.” 

“Playing? Playing with yourself? You were being a naughty boy, Frank. I'm gonna have to punish you.” Gerard told him, walking over to the end of bed and watching Frank who whimpered softly. 

“P-punish me, Daddy?” He asked, biting his lip a little.

“Yes baby, Daddy's gonna have to give you spankings.” Gerard nodded, watching him for a moment. “Turn on your knees on the bed, baby.” 

Frank bit his lip and nodded, moving to get on his knees, his back to Gerard. Gerard reached forward, sliding a hand up Frank's back, pushing his upper body down so he was kneeling with his ass in the air. 

“So pretty, baby.” Gerard murmured softly, cupping Frank’s ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing lightly and smirking when he heard the soft sound Frank made. “Such a shame that you've been naughty, playing with yourself when you're supposed to be sleeping...I want you to count, the moment you lose count is the moment we start again.” 

Frank nodded, “Yes, Daddy.” He murmured softly.  
Gerard slapped his ass once, hard and smirking as the slap echoed around the room, followed by Frank’s quiet gasp.  
“One, Daddy.” Frank counted, gripping the sheets beneath him.  
“Good boy, Frankie.” He hummed softly, rubbing his hands over the red mark it left.  
Gerard slapped him a second time, smirking as Frank counted the second shakily. 

Frank moaned softly, blushing and pushing his ass back against Gerard’s hand. Growling a little, Gerard slapped him again harder, barely giving him time for the sting to fade before he slapped him again, just as hard, his hands landing on the same spot. Frank gasped softly, gripping the sheets tightly before he counted both quickly, trying to keep his hips still. Moving a hand down to press the heel of his hand against his erection, Gerard groaned softly, watching Frank for a second before he slapped his ass a fifth and final time.  
“F-five, Daddy.” Frank breathed out, squirming on the bed a little and letting out soft noises. 

“Good boy, Frankie. We're done with the spankings now, baby.” Gerard murmured. Humming softly, Gerard took a moment to look at him, biting his lip as his hands went to unbuckle his belt. Frank took in a sharp breath, keeping his hips still. Gerard stepped back a little, letting his belt drop to the floor, pulling his jeans and boxers down. Frank visibly relaxed when he felt Gerard get back on the bed, gripping his hips and pressing himself against Frank’s ass. Grinding himself against the panties slowly, Gerard brought his fingers up to Frank’s mouth, tapping his lips gently. 

“Suck those for me, baby boy.” Gerard purred, moaning softly when Frank obeyed, taking 3 of Gerard’s fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly. Gerard rocked his hips against Frank’s ass, rubbing Frank’s hip gently with his free hand. After a moment, Gerard slipped his fingers out of Frank’s mouth, pulling Frank’s panties down. He rubbed them over Frank’s asshole teasingly. His own cock was hard and throbbing between his legs as he pushed 2 fingers into Frank, listening to the soft moans he let out. He could see Frank was leaking already as he pushed his fingers in deeper, twisting them and scissoring them inside him. Frank let out low moans, rocking back against Gerard’s fingers and tipping his head back a little. 

“Oh fuck, Daddy.” Frank moaned loudly as Gerard rubbed his fingers over Frank’s prostate.  
Grinding against Frank’s thigh and moaning softly, Gerard added a third finger when Frank was ready, stretching him. He pulled his fingers out after a moment, resting his hands on Frank’s ass cheeks, using his thumbs to spread them and taking a moment to simply look. He could see Frank blushing as he looked at him. 

“So pretty baby.” Gerard hummed softly, lining himself up and pressing the the tip of his cock against Frank’s entrance, smirking at the noise he made. “Rock your hips back baby, like you're dancing.” He hummed softly, resting his hands on Frank’s hips, smirking a little.

Frank made a soft noise, blushing a little and gripping the sheets as he did as Gerard asked, rocking and grinding his hips like he was dancing. Gerard hadn't pushed into him yet, just made Frank grind back against the head of his cock to tease him. The elder let out a breathy moan, sliding one hand around to stroke Frank’s cock slowly, biting his lip as he listened to the quiet moans and whimpers Frank let out.

“Please Daddy…” He breathed out, moving his hips a little faster, rocking into Gerard’s hand quicker. 

“Fuck baby. So good.” Gerard groaned softly, gripping Frank’s hip, giving up on teasing them both. He pushed into him with one hard thrust of his hips, giving Frank’s cock a small squeeze as he did.  
“Daddy!” Frank moaned loudly, arching his back a little, arms giving out as he dropped forward on to the bed. The change in angle made it easier for Gerard to move, gripping the headboard with one hand, stroking Frank’s cock with the other as he slammed into him, not giving him time to adjust. Frank didn't mind the slight burn, he liked it and he rocked back against Gerard as best he could, closing his eyes. He let out breathy moans, listening to Gerard’s whispered praise in his ear, broken up by the occasional low moan. 

“So good princess...ah- so fucking tight and good for daddy.” Gerard moaned as he thrust hard and fast into the younger man, holding on so tight to the headboard his knuckles turned white. The bed was shaking, headboard banging against the wall as Gerard fucked into his baby roughly, moans from both men echoing around the room. Frank knew he wasn't going to last very long. He'd been hard since before Gerard had found him and his daddy was fucking him so good, hitting his special spot with each thrust. Gerard was close too, feeling Frank tightening around him as his baby got close. The thought of stopping and teasing them some more briefly crossed his mind but he was so desperate to cum do he didn't, just stroked Frank’s cock faster.

“Cum for me Frankie. Go on baby, Daddy wants to feel you cumming around his cock. Do it.” He breathed into Frank’s ear as he fucked him. The words made Frank shiver, letting out a loud moan as he came mere seconds later, spilling over Gerard’s hand and the bedsheets. It didn't take much longer for Gerard to follow him over the edge, thrusting hard and deep into him one last time before he came hard, tipping his head back as he moaned Frank’s name loudly. 

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the air as they both took a moment to get their breath back, coming down from their highs. After a minute or so, Gerard gently pulled out with a hiss, letting Frank relax completely on the bed and wrapping his arms around him.  
“So good princess. So good.” He murmured softly, holding Frank close and stroking his hair as he cuddled him. Frank smiled lazily, blinking his eyes open to look up at his Daddy, snuggling closer to him.  
“‘M sleepy, Daddy.” He hummed softly, resting his head against Gerard’s shoulder.  
“I know sweetheart. But we gotta get you cleaned up. Then you can go to sleep.” Gerard told him, rubbing his sides gently and cuddling with him for a few more moments before he pulled away and moved to get up, chuckling lightly at the childish whine Frank let out. “I'll be one second baby. Gotta clean up.” He said, smiling softly at him as he stood up. 

Gerard smiled down at Frank for a second before he padded into the bathroom, butt naked. Humming quietly to himself, he got a wet flannel and some ointment for Frank, walking back into the bedroom. Frank was almost asleep when he got back, laying on his back in the center of the bed, an arm resting over his stomach, the other laying limply by his side. He looked so peaceful and relaxed that Gerard felt almost guilty for disturbing him but he couldn't let him fall asleep without cleaning up first. 

“Frankie...baby.” Gerard cooed softly as he walked over, sitting next to him him on the bed and gently wiping the flannel over Frank’s face and chest to wipe away the sweat first. 

“Hmm? Daddy?” Frank mumbled sleepily, blinking his eyes open again as Gerard gently wiped at the drying cum on stomach and cock. 

“You gotta roll over for me sweetheart, then I'll let you sleep, promise.” Gerard hummed softly, smiling as Frank complied, rolling over onto his stomach slowly. Gerard cleaned him off gently, applying the ointment to the red marks left in his ass from the spankings. “There you go, Princess, all done.” He murmured, setting the flannel down on the nightstand and getting up to turn the light off. 

“Mm, thank you Daddy.” Frank hummed tired lying from the bed, smiling to himself when he felt Gerard sliding into bed next to him, pulling the covers over them both. 

“No need to thank me, Frankie. Get some sleep, mm?” Gerard hummed, smiling and kissing his cheek gently as he cuddled up to him. 

“Mm, ‘kay.” Frank murmured, snuggling up to Gerard and smiling to himself as he slowly dozed off, cuddled close to him. Gerard stroked Frank’s hair gently, smiling down at him in the dark until he was sure that Frankie had fallen asleep, smiling at how relaxed he looked in his sleep. Tired himself, Gerard let his eyes fall closed, holding Frank close as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed it and thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
